I'm latching on to you
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: AU universitario. Sena esta de vuelta del extranjero por dos años para seguir sus estudios en su país natal; Japón. Reencuentro con los devil bats y más importante...Shin


**Disclaimer:** ES21 no me pertenece y todo ese cuento.  
 **  
N/A:** Sigo viva- Y disculpen si les molesto que borrara los trabajos anteriores, he pasado por mucho estos a años!  
Ahahaha y se reiran del porque me dio con esto de nuevo y es por culpa de uno de mis Spokon favoritos! ES21 y espero seguir y no dejarlo ahahaahah /suda. Enjoy!

* * *

Lágrimas, abrazos, felicitaciones y fotografías. Un resumen de lo que son las graduaciones y Sena acababa de soñar con la suya... Parecía lejana, pero ya habían pasado dos a os de aquel momento que en su mente no era mas que un efímero recuerdo.

Actualmente estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos. Becado, beca deportiva, si bien era un magnate en el fútbol americano el mismo se decía que no iba a vivir de eso así que aparte para de jugar para la universidad a la que asistía estudiaba y acabado todo ese flashback recordó... Tenia que apresurarse.

Ya abordo del avión, destino; Japón, volvería. Por el mismo tema de la universidad. Tomo un curso de intercambios (irónico) a Japón por dos años. Estaba ansioso, emocionado, excitado y sinónimos. Su buen mejor amigo ya estaba enterado y daba por hecho que a los segundos de haberle contado ya habría difundido la noticia a la velocidad de la luz, se reía de solo imaginarlo. Vería a su familia, a su equipo...Sus amigos...De inmediato se le formo una silueta en la cabeza, su rival, su compañero, su ¿Amigo? No sabia si nombrarlo así, rió. Su Relación no sabia tampoco si llamarlo así, no sabia si aquello era una relación, si quiera de amistad, tal vez Shin solo lo veía como su rival, ni mas ni menos. Volvió a formarse una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Respeto, admiración n, era lo que se le venia a la mente, por alguna razón siempre que se acordaba de Shin escuchaba a la vez lluvia o simplemente recordaba la lluvia, tal vez porque sus encuentros (la mayoría) solían ser bajo esta. Dudas e incógnitas al respecto. ¿Seguiría en el terreno del fútbol americano? Bueno...No se le ocurría otra cosa quiero decir...Es Shin, Shin! Y así recordando, oliendo la nostalgia se fue camino a Japón.

No era por ser egocéntrico ni nada de eso, pero esperaba que al menos fueran a recibirlo al aeropuerto ¿No? "Sena, amigo! Tanto tiempo! Vamos por unas cervezas" ¿No?, ¿No?, Ok, no Sena, sigue soñando. Tal vez solo seguía siendo el chico de los recados. Fue a buscar su maleta, hecho que fue fácil ya que era de madrugada y su avión junto a otro eran los únicos en la plataforma. Algo desanimado se encamino a parar algún taxi con maleta en mano. "Kobayakawa" El nombrado abrió los ojos a la par, entre el susto y la ansiedad. Había solo una persona que lo nombraba con tal rudeza pero a la vez con una calidez entonación.

"¿Shin...san?" Se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero en su mente tardo horas al ver quien era y no estaba equivocado. " Sena!" Con su usual sonrisa venia por detrás Sakuraba quien al parecer había ido a comprar algo para comer. "Pensé que tal vez te nos escapabas..." Dijo jadeando "Monta nos mensajeó a todos...Como a las tres de la mañana, pero Shin luego me mensajeó" El castaño no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de sorpresa y el rubio lo noto "Ahaha... Si, sabe mensajear pero...Sigue siendo mano de hacha con la tecnología" El mas bajo rió, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada a la silueta marcada tras de Sakuraba. En tiempos de instituto lo recordaba con un cuerpo ya tonificado y seguía así e incluso...Mejor, pero su imagen, algo había cambiado estaba mas... Sofisticado, le resultaba raro pero no malo. Su cabello, su flequillo estaba hacia un lado dejando ver ese perfil tan estoico, masculino que tenia. No había notado que se había quedado embobado observando y al parecer el mismo Shin se percato pero en vez de llamarle la atención, le devolvió la mirada con esa expresión seria por la cual era reconocido pero unos segundos después sonrió levemente. Ahh... Sena esparcido por todas partes ¡Limpieza por favor, en todo el aeropuerto! De repente sintió un tacto en el hombro "Vamos, el auto debe estar afuera" Dijo Sakuraba mientras tomaba delantera a la salida.

"Ah- cierto" Con intención de volver a tomar su maleta iba a continuar.  
"Yo la llevo" Chocaron manos al toparse frente a un mismo objeto. "Debes estar cansado por el vuelo, deja que la lleve" Insistió el mas alto, inevitable fue un rubor por parte del pequeño y sin poder decir algo en el momento pues solo asintió.

Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos apenas salieron del sitio y se abrió la maletera y ya hecho el asunto, los tres subieron. Sakuraba de copiloto para darle las indicaciones al chofer del taxi y los otros dos atrás.

"Disculpe, señor...Sakuraba, antes de partir puede... ¿Puede darme su autografo? Mi hija es fan de usted y estará contenta al saber que me tope con usted en el trabajo" Dijo entusiasmado pero humilde el chofer. Ahhh...Sakuraba seguía en eso.  
"Se volvió completamente una celebridad luego de graduarse" Soltó Shin a lo que el castaño se sorprendió, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.  
"Y-ya veo... Espero le este yendo bien..." Tragó. " ¿Y que hay de Shin-san?" Pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras bajaba los hombros, intentando acomodarse pero estar cerca de Shin aun le seguía causando esos nervios, esa inquietud que sentía en sus años de instituto.  
"Futbol americano en la universidad de Tokyo" Un sorprendido Sena lo estaba mirando, no esperaba menos de Shin  
"!Oh, universidad de Tokyo! Es donde estaré estos dos años"  
"Lo se" No comentarios... ¿Lo sabia? ¿Por que? Monta lo sabia pero... Le dio gran hincapie a que no lo contara...

Luego de esa micro conversación hubo silencio en los asientos de atrás, de fondo, la radio del taxi y la voz de Sakuraba que atendía llamadas cada tanto.

Silencio...

"Me alegra, Kobayakawa... Me alegra volver a verte" ¿Hm? Sus ojos se iban cerrando y no sabia si lo que escucho fue la realidad o un sue o, todo se torno oscuro.

"...akawa...bayakawa...Kobayawaka Sena" Lentamente fue capaz de ver mas, hasta que noto que estaban estacionados en su calle, fuera de su casa Y...Él en el hombro de Shin. Su rostro ardió al rojo vivo y de inmediato se distanció, disculpándose una vez y otra y otra.

"No me incomodo, vamos" Shin apenas comento aquello bajó del auto y eso dejo perplejo a un castaño que seguía inmóvil pero tuvo que moverse porque el chofer se había volteado a verle, dejo el auto seguido de un "Gracias" y se apresuro a entrar a su hogar. Estaba inseguro si decir o no un "Permiso" o tal vez un "Ya llegue" pero ninguno fue necesario porque yacían dos padres abrazandolo con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

"SENA-!" Algo avergonzado porque no eran solo los tres, si no que habían mas personas...Alzó la vista y vio, vio a todos...Sus compañeros, su equipo, sus amigos... Le fue inevitable, siendo Sena el no aguantar las lágrimas de pura emoción a lo que gente como Hiruma reaccionó a fotografiar para fines malvados o gente como Mamori que de mera reacción también soltó lágrimas. Ah, ella también le abrazo de manera fatal pero estaba contento y avergonzado porque hace horas atrás en el aeropuerto había pensado todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba ahora.

Y pff, no es necesario nombrar a los invitados; todo Deimon, algunos de Oujou e incluso Yamato y amistades (akka Taka, Karin, entre otros)

¿Qué tal la vida allá?, ¿Te ha costado?, ¿Qué tal el inglés?, ¿Open english?, preguntas que volaban de una pared a otra y un Sena intentando responder a todas, entre risas y muecas de todo tipo y cada tanto se podían incluso escuchar las risas desde la esquina de la otra calle.

" Que tal el amor?" MIZUMACHI, siempre Mizumachi, a veces se lo imaginaba como esa imagen que hay en internet de un elmo con un fondo en llamas. Mizumachi era sinónimo de caos, pero para algunos un caos divertido pero para Sena, no.

Se hizo un silencio pero casi al instante todos saltaron haciendo preguntas similares. Sena solo respondió con un rubor de vergüenza a lo que algunos lo tomaron como que algo había pasado " Entonces...si?"

"N-no... Entre el fútbol americano y estudiar para los exámenes n-no me da mucho tiempo, incluso con quienes salgo me dicen que apena puedo verlos a ellos..." Todos habían comenzado a escuchar con unas expresiones de burla al comienzo pero cambiaron a expresiones algo incomodas y algunos no ocultaron unas de pena o lastima.

En eso el casta o dio una mirada al circulo, topándose con Shin pero le dio la impresión de que Shin llevaba observandolo ya hace un rato y eso fue acertado al ver que Shin le sonrió levemente (de esas sonrisas que son casi invisibles pero cuando pasaste tiempo con Shin notas esos peque os cambios faciales) le dio un escalofríos, uno grande que recorrió toda su espalda y le quedo viendo con un rojo adornando su rostro. No se si era l o el ambiente entre l y Shin estaba pesado, pesado en el sentido de " ¿Aló? Soy yo o aun no desaparecen mis deseos juveniles Pero al tiempo le daba pena, tal vez Shin solo estaba contento de tener a su rival de nuevo cerca para poder volver a enfrentarse y el tan...Tan puberto lo estaba mal interpretando, ugh, Sena. UGH.

Y así siguió la tarde que sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era una noche bulliciosa y termino en una ya mas calmada. Algunos ya se habian ido y ya quedaban los mas cercanos y Shin...Aunque el consideraba a Shin cercano.

"Nosotros nos iremos, mañana tenemos un partido contra X universidad" Menciono Mamori mientras seguía a Hiruma, que bueno...Solo se había levantado luego de un "Nos vemos enano" Sena perplejo miro a su madre y esta sonrió. "Viven juntos, Sena" Las palabras para la reacción mental del casta o no eran legibles pero sorpresivamente no le sorprendía, el camino de como llegaron a eso si, pero el final no. Recordaba el comienzo de esto; A una Mamori que odiaba a un Hiruma pero que lentamente fueron formando un lazo tras bambalinas y que el equipo tomaba como relación de Capitán/Mánager pero unos pocos podían ver que había mas de eso pero Sena era feliz viendolos, costaba creerlo pero Hiruma era peque amente, diminutamente diferente cuando se trataba de Mamori y bueno... Mamori seguía siendo Mamori, Mamámori.

Quedaron Monta, Shin y Sakuraba ayudando a limpiar y Sena se escabullo para subir a su cuarto y encontrarse una sorpresa.

"ESTA NO ES MI PIEZA" Todos en la planta baja suspiraron y lo mas probable es que todos pensaron "Ya se dio cuenta..." Y ya todos podían escuchar la maratón que se escuchaba bajando las escaleras y que en un segundo llevo a la sala.

"Mam-" fue interrumpido. "Sena, hijo es la universidad de Tokyo, esto es Tokyo? Hicimos una reunión antes de que vinieras y por eso no decidí desocupar tu habitación, que por cierto es para amontonar cosas ahora" Rió su madre.

"Y...Y?!" ¿Estaba alterado, que?¿Dormiría en algún hotel?¿Pero por que no le avisaron? Mínimo un aviso!

"Pero como Monta se aloja en una pensión y Sakuraba esta ocupado siempre y no comentemos sobre Mamori que por cierto estaba bastante triste por no poder hospedarte..." Hablaba su madre mientras traia cosas.

"Yo me ofrecí " Una voz grave, una voz...Shin. Y todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Creimos que era la mejor opción, ya que irán a la misma universidad y ademas se llevan bien aunque seria mas que tu cuides de l pero...Bueno, se entiende" Dijo un gracioso Sakuraba pero Sena no lograba asimilar todo. Mismo techo junto a Shin...NO, SENA. ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA- El que te hayan sucedido cosas mentales con el en la preparatoria es otro cuento...Pero creo que seria igual de malo para mi salud...Pensamiento tras pensamiento en esa peque a cabeza.

"Bah, que tarde! Nosotros nos vamos yendo! Gracias por todo! Y nos reuniremos otro dia Sena! Cuidate MAX!" Un Monta seguido de un Sakuraba saliendo por la puerta...

"Mañana es feriado pero igualmente tengo que salir a correr... Vamonos" Comento un serio Shin "Y-Y mi equipaje?"  
"Ya esta allá"  
"?" Sena jamas se percato de que su maleta jamas toco el suelo de esa casa y era porque el taxista la habia ido a dejar a la recepcion del departamento en donde vivia Shin. Todo calzaba, bueno, no, pero gran parte.

"...Esta bien, adios Mamá. Los vendré a visitar mas seguido ahora que estoy acá" Abrazos y besos para unos minutos luego estar caminando a la estación de trenes.

_

Silencio... No es que odiara el silencio que siempre se formaba entre ellos dos, ademas en cierta parte le gustaba porque le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

"S-Shin-san... Lo siento por esto...Debe ser una molestia..." Por fin pudo sacarlo de su garganta. Seguía caminando con la vista baja pero-

"No hay problema, ya dije. Yo me ofrecí" Paso su mano para desordenar su cabello. Esa mano; protectora, grande, cálida... Sena solo sintió como se le subian los humos.

Era chistoso porque estos a os estando en el extranjero pensaba en esta persona que jamas fue tan presente en su vida pero ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y que era una marca en su diario vivir en Japón y que por cosas terminaran viviendo juntos estos a os. Con la persona que no abandonaba sus pensamientos, que chistoso...

El viaje fue incomodo, MUY incomodo. No, no la tipica escena del tren repleto y ellos apretaditos, no. Era el ultimo tren y mas vacio no podia estar, losers. Pero incomodo fue porque Shin intento comenzar una platica. SHIN, INICIAR UNA PLATICA. La incomodidad era mas bien emoci n pero no queria demostrarlo tal vez el otro chico pensaria que era un rarito y ugh, bye contigo.

"¿Kobayakawa Quisieras que te muestre la universidad?"  
"¿A-ah? Ah!, C-claro! ¿Por que no? Un tour por el famoso Seijuuro Shin, me siento honrado!" Tiro en broma, mientras calmado (sorpresivamente calmado) dejo escapar una risa. Shin sonrio (Aclaracion de que cada vez que sonrie es de esas sonrisas muy poco, MUY POCO persiptibles pero que estan ahi, gracias(?))

Sena se derritió. Limpieza, de nuevo, en el tercer vagón, por favor. Su risa cambio de una entretenida a una estupida. Tal vez Shin había aprendido a abrirse mas en estos a os y el estaba viendo los resultados pero... Lo vio igual que antes ante toda la gente de hace una hora atrás.

"¿S-Shin...? Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Prosiguió al ver el peque o movimiento del otro al asentir.

"Mas que una pregunta es un comentario... T-te noto diferente...Pero en el buen sentido! Sonries mas! S-sales con alguien?" Punzada, dolorosa punzada sintió en su organo vital central. "No que yo sepa" Dijo mirando al frente "Y no creo que haya cambiado, pero en efecto creo que haces falta en Japón"

" AH?" de puro instinto lo dijo así de discreto pero no recibió respuesta por parte del Linerbacker y silencio nuevamente hasta llegar a la estación destinada donde ambos bajaron.

No lo demostraba pero estaba ansioso de ver en que sitio vivía Shin. Primero pasaron a buscar el equipaje a recepción y subieron por ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Solo veía su espalda, ya que solo lo seguía por el momento... Esa fuerte y amplia espalda...

"Es acá" Dijo secamente el mas alto sacando las llaves mientras soltaba la maleta y fue ahí donde Sena aprovecho para tomar su equipaje. "Tsk" " ?" Eso fue... un chasquido? POR QUE? hizo algo que lo molestara?! Se disculpaba mentalmente y despues de un "permiso" paso silencioso.

"Lo siento si es muy peque o, sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras. No paso tanto tiempo acá en todo caso" Eso decepciono al Runningback, tenia fe de pasar tiempo con Shin para bueno...Pasar tiempo No? "... Pero creo que mañana termino ciertos trabajos asi que tendré mas tiempo" Fue como si hubiera leído la expresión de Sena y se estuviera apresurando para arreglarlo y Sena solo sonrió torpe pero feliz "G-gracias..." se inclino levemente para mostrar gratitud. Siguió a Shin hasta el que seria su cuarto.

"Dijiste que era peque o, pero es enorme este piso, gracias por todo! Es algo tarde pero... Quieres que prepare algo? Estos a os afuera no han sido en vano!" Su maleta ya estaba en la habitación y quería agradecer, tal vez era mínimo pero unos sándwiches con unas malteadas no harian mal a nadie. El de cabello negro solo se limito a sonreir.

"!Ahí! ¿Ves? Sonries mas!" Shin se exalto levemente (muy leve) y se volvio a recomponer y asi nada mas dejo a Sena solo, de nuevo.

Raro, pensó Sena pero no por eso malo. Se coloco su ropa para dormir, una camisa con pantalones tipo buzo y salio a la cocina, al parecer Shin se habia metido a su cuarto y tomo al pie de la letra las palabras de Shin asi que coloco la radio de su celular mientras sacaba cosas de Shin pero lo mas probable es que mañana tendría que comprar cosas para llenar el refrigerador.

"Shin te quedaras sin nada hoy... Tendré que levantarme temprano para comprar"

"Te acompaño mañana, tengo que correr" Sena salto, dejando caer el pan. "M-me asustaste" Rió nervioso.  
" Enserio? Esta bien, gracias" Mientras hacia el pan miraba la sala que al ser un departamento la cocina estaba a simple vista desde la sala y se puso a observar.

"...Una computadora, eH" soltó risueño.

"Hey" "Lo siento!" "No te preocupes, esta ahí por si la necesito para algún correo o algo, intento no tocarla mucho pero en estos tiempos es eficiente" "Ahahaha, si quieres te enseño ciertas cosas"

"Seria util, gracias" Otra vez, esa sonrisa sutil pero Sena ya no lo destacaba, mejor disfrutarla en silencio.

Shin hacia nada o a veces los observaba mientras terminaba de hacer los sándwiches.

" P-pasa algo?" Nervioso le miro mientras le acercaba el plato terminado y continuo por usar las frutas (que eso si tenia Shin en su refrigerador) y la batidora para hacer batidos, duh. Un poco de leche y en vez de helado pues... Improvisaría con hielo y poquito de azúcar, ya que Shin era alguien diet(?)

"Nada, me gusta observar...te"

"Oh, ok" Hizo una mueca, no sabia si lo había escuchado o no... Sintió que era un deja vu, pero el sonido de la batidora hizo que volviera en si, le pregunto a Shin sobre la ubicación de los vasos y este le apunto. Le sirvió un vaso.

"Se que tienes tus comidas medidas, pero es un peque o agradecimiento...? Ojala te guste" Sonrió mientras el también tomaba asiento frente al defensa quien solo asintió. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se iria y patearía aquella puerta y bye con todos, pero Sena estaba acostumbrado a eso, acostumbrado a Shin.

Comenzaron a comer y el corredor miraba de reojo cada gesto del mas alto que al parecer disfrutaba del pequeñin festín por diminutos detalles que decoraban su rostro. Sena sonrió y tomo de la malteada que hizo.

"No es por nada pero creo que jamas me había quedado tan bien una malteada improvisada" Orgulloso inflaba su pecho para encontrarse con un Shin que descansaba en medio de la comida con su mentón descansando en una palma mientras le miraba...entretenido? "L-la pasas bien conmigo? Q-quiero decir...Es como...Como gratificante? verte sonreír, disculpa la expresión pero...Me gusta, de algún modo" Se rasco la nuca súper avergonzado. Shin se enderezo.

"Kobayakawa, me gustas" "A mi también"..."Espera Que?" De un Kobayakawa Sena completamente seguro paso en milisegundos a un chihuahua sorprendido y rojo como un tomate.

"Me gustas, me costo entenderlo... Pero Sakuraba me dio cierta conversación porque al parecer luego de tu partida al extranjero tuve un comportamiento inapropiado en cancha asi como en mi día a día y yo no sabia el porque estaba tan irritado si es que era eso. Era algo...raro" Continuo explicándose el linerback "Pero en cuanto supe por Raimon Montaro que regresarías unos a os...

Quise comprobarlo y creo que es cierto. No, no es creo, lo es. Asi como tu te expresaste, yo también siento gratificación al tenerte cerca" Por fin Shin levanto el rostro y se reencontró con un Sena fuera de si, casi KO. Era demasiado para procesar. "Debo hacer la pregunta de que si puedo besarte Puedo besarte?" dejo a un lado el plato y vaso para observarle. Sena no hizo mas que asentir y de inmediato Shin se levanto para ir a donde el Runningback que se encontraba sentado (menos mal) y algo brusco, bueno era Shin después de todo, tomo su rostro pero no con la brutalidad de un jugador, era una brutalidad animal de deseo, de no haber podido aguantar mas y en un cerrar de ojos ambos tenían sus bocas en la ajena. Partió lento, como si ambos estuvieran tanteando terreno y cuando se percataron que si estaba pasando empezaron a tomar confianza. Shin por reacción y comodidad corrió las cosas, con extra a suavidad y como si Sena fuese una pluma lo levanto con una sola mano para dejarlo en la mesa donde no seria tan difícil inclinarse hasta el. Estando asi el casta o alzo sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Shin y poder intentar acortar mas la distancia entre ellos, que desde un tercer punto de vista era casi imposible. Mientras tanto el defensa devoraba con bestialidad la boca mas peque a y sin rodeos ya se encontraba explorando cada esquina de ella con su lengua pero el runningback no se quedaba atrás e intentaba seguir fielmente. Sena olvidandose de toda vergüenza acariciaba ese fuerte cuello que deleitaba a las puntas de sus dedos con cada tacto. Shin se dedico hasta a morder cada ciertos bestiales besos los labios de Sena el cual por mas que evitaba dejaba salir sonidos de su boca cuando por segundos sus bocas no se tapaban mutuamente. Esta descripción parece eterna pero para los involucrados apenas fueron unos minutos que si hubiera seguido hubieran muerto por falta de oxigeno y fue por eso que se separaron. Shin, atento limpio los hilos de saliva que habían quedado en los labios de Sena asi como en los propios.

Sena...Sena, Sena Estará vivo? Si, lo esta y condenadamente vivo, solo podía pensar que ese beso había sido el mejor jodido beso que habia tenido en sus ya veinte a os. Aun jadeaba bajo y miraba el torso de Shin, ese perfecto torso, ese torso que las lineas de su pijama delineaban tan a la perfección. Ignoraba que se encontraba sentado en la mesa y que Shin estaba ubicado en el espacio entre sus piernas, las cuales por cierto tenian cierto agarre en el defensa y al ser consciente dejo de forzarlas.

Rió de mero nervio "Y-y... Te gusto?" Pregunto de broma, porque luego de aquello, sentía que para ambos era casi obvio que la respuesta empezaba con "S" y terminaba con "I"

"Me encantas" AHH- QEPD SENA. Shin lo dijo con una seriedad, esa seriedad sensual, esa seriedad luego de un beso donde cada palabra hacia mas pesado el ambiente y ambos sentían la respiración del otro en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sena cayo en el pecho de Shin y apoyo su rostro cerca de las clavículas del mas alto mientras veía peque as gotas de sudor que caían por ese cuello bronceado.

"... Como es que llegue acá arriba?" Luego de un silencio diferente al de las otras ocasiones, este era un silencio necesario, era como un tiempo muerto en un partido, para descansar y gracias a eso pudo efectuar la pregunta con cierto humor que por cierto fue devuelto por Shin con esas diminuta sonrisas que ya estaban comenzando a hechizar a nuestra peque a estrella.

"Puedes verme como el culpable"Aprovechando la posición de Sena, Shin apoyo su mentón en la cabeza del mas bajo y lo rodeo con ambos brazos. No se decían nada pero a la vez se estaban comunicando todo a travez de ese abrazo, era como si se leyeran la mente. "Te extra aba", "Yo también", "Pensaba a diario en Shin", cosas como aquella eran las que se escucharían si las hubieran dicho pero no era necesario, se leía y sentía en el ambiente.

" No tenias que correr mañana? Espera... Sabias que esto pasaría? P-por eso te ofreciste para recibirme?" Sena se había enderezado y le miraba expectante aun con un rubor en su rostro.

"Esperaba, no era una posibilidad del 100% Tenia que arriesgarme y pensar que tu te sentías igual...Aunque mis posibilidades aumentaron en el momento en que me miraste en el aeropuerto y en que te dormiste en mi en el taxi" Le sonrió y le despeino con una mano. " Te despierto mañana en la mañana?" "¿Que es mañana en la mañana para ti, monstruo?" Dijo entre peque as risas Sena, encontrándose con un bufido de parte de Shin. "Esta bien, esta bien, despiértame"

Asi, antes de que Shin se fuera a su habitación, segundos antes era como si ambos lucharan por quedarse viéndose, no querían separarse, no despues de tal show que se montaron en la cocina que a la mañana siguiente le daría vergüenza comer ahí a Sena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo una duda existencial, no se si hacer esto one-shot o historia con capitulos y tal 8(((((


End file.
